Chaos, Loyalty And Everything In Between
by WolfDreamer7
Summary: Danger lurks left and right for the Winchester brothers as they continue to search for their missing father, they head to Quantico, Virginia for the case, only they're not the only ones, the BAU also has noticed the gruesome crimes, add Reid's CSI cousin to the mix and there is sure to be insanity. Secrets come to light when these two worlds unexpectedly mix and blend.
1. Chapter 1: On The Road Again

Chaos, Loyalty And Everything In Between

A/N: Hello there everyone! I've always been an avid reader of fanfiction and finally got the

courage to start posting stories of my own, so this will be my first story as it involves an idea

that I've been wanting to write for so long. Anyway, I hope you guys like it as I'm super nervous

but excited about it, if the story seems confusing or getting off track, please let me know as I

wish to improve on my writing skills, now let's get this show on the road!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds as they belong to their creators and I'm just a fangirl with a story to write. I do however own the Original Characters that will be premiered in the story along with the idea. I will note if it seems similar to a story on here then it was unintended as I know how hard the writers work on their stories and how much they mean to them. The plot will be after the first season of both shows and will mostly follow the timeline of the shows to the present as I have seen both, but I decided to give it a slight twist of AU and Elle will be absent from the case.**

 **Rating: T (for now)**

 **Warning: Story contains swearing, crime scenes and other situations.**

Chapter 1: On The Road Again

 _Woods. The night sky covered by black clouds, dogs howling and vicious snarls, the wind whipping tree limbs into motion, a small house accompanied by a flash of white, a scream and a sight too horrible to comprehend as the figure whipped its head around revealing its face._ The person jerked awake from the nightmare with a strange gasp causing the driver to curse and swerve before correcting the car while frowning and glancing at the passenger who was now somewhat calm, both were silent as they were lost in their thoughts. The road they were traveling on void of any other cars, the landscape flashing by as the car sped to its destination, the only thing that could be heard was the radio, the driver glanced back to the passenger, debating on whether to speak but then shook his head as it was clear his traveling partner had gone back to sleep. A mile marker came up announcing the miles to go before they reached their goal so with the music on and the road ahead to keep him company, the driver kept on going, a small smirk playing on his lips as he thought of the job ahead and how maybe, just maybe their luck would change. Little known to the travelers was how fate was pulling the strings as soon secrets would be discovered and two worlds would make a sudden head on collision down the road.

* * *

Quantico, Virginia

"Do we have to call them in?" A pinch-faced man asked in what was an annoyed tone while looking at his supervisor as they sat across from each other, the one being spoken to looked up from the files on his desk and nodded, "We have to Nelson unless you have any bright ideas you're not sharing with the class." He said as he stood up collecting the files, Nelson opened his mouth then closed it, "No sir." He said finally. "Good, now go." Nelson stalked out while Ranger Lewis watched him go, a CSI of many years, he had worked with the Richmond crime lab before being promoted to the FBI's lab and supervised a team of five, while the lab did process evidence from the cases the FBI worked on, there were also CSIs that worked the local cases around the Quantico-DC area and there were a lot to keep them busy.

Lewis was about 6'1 in height and weighed around 195, he had a trim and athletic build due to the busy work schedule and also helped with training exercises from time to time, his wiry hair showed a little grey here and there, but his eyes were still a sharp brown, the 47 year old was well respected as those who worked for him and those who knew him considered him to be an intelligent man with a kind heart who was compassionate but also was firm but fair in his decisions. He knew Nelson, his second in command was not happy about calling in the FBI team upstairs but he knew when to call in help and this time was now.

Before he was about to call, Nelson came back in, "Where in the hell are Call and Alexander?" He asked, the African American man took in a deep breath while studying the pale man, Nelson was a slight and thin 46 year old man with his fine hair such a pale blonde it almost could be qualified as white, his face was always in a sharp expression that one wondered if he ever laughed, Nelson's dark brown eyes narrowed, waiting. "I sent them out to the crime scene." Nelson said, finding the number of an old friend, "And before you say a word, you remember they know the woods better than anyone and that they are part of this team or would you rather go?" The older man asked with an amused smile at the horrified expression he got.

"No, I most certainly would not, I was just asking." Lewis shook his head, knowing Nelson didn't like the two transfers that were recently added to fill the two positions of recently retired teammates, but they had bigger problems right now, he just hoped that the two wouldn't raise hell with the police officers at the scene as he dialed the number and waited for an answer.

* * *

Jason Gideon had seen some bad cases over the years, but this one seemed to be the worst yet, he had been at his desk looking over reports when his office phone rang pulling him out of his thoughts as he answered it. At first, he was surprised to hear Lewis on the other end and after a few casual questions of how the other was doing, the light tone soon gave way to a serious one as Gideon could hear the tiredness in his friend's voice and he felt his expression grow grim listening to the grisly details of the case. Which is what led to the rest of the team, who had been working on paperwork to stop as Gideon passed them, motioning them to follow him to the conference room where all their cases were discussed.

The conference room was a large room with a table in the center, one side held a large window overlooking the 'bullpen' area where the members of the team worked at when not away on a case. The other side contained a printer, a copier, a whiteboard and a corkboard, all filled with leftover information from a previous case, despite the last minute notice, there were files with information of the case in front of everyone and as soon as everyone was present, they began.

Jennifer Jareau, the team's media liaison, also known as JJ to everyone on the team started the briefing, "This is 27 year old Jake Anderson. He was found this morning by a couple of game wardens in Prince William Forest Park, he was discovered around 8 am this morning. He and three others have fallen victim to what is believed to be a serial killer as last week, a forty year old African American woman by the name of Dorothy Hunt was found in her garage by the gardener. The week before that, Benny Santos, age 34 and Hispanic was discovered by a concerned neighbor and the first victim, Caucasian Sally Hicks, 20, was found in an alley near the diner she waitressed at." She waited, seeing her team go over the files in front of them, she was dressed professionally in black slacks, black heels and a white blouse with a light black dress coat, her blonde hair pulled back as her blue eyes looked troubled.

"This guy is all over the place, there doesn't seem to be a victimology." Derek Morgan said finally, a native of Chicago and ex-cop who had a charismatic and teasing personality, the brown eyed 33 year old just couldn't find anything that connected the victims together as the whole team seemed to share the same thought. "It does seem that way but Garcia's already looking into their backgrounds and see if there is anything that they shared." JJ said, a brief pause as they smiled at the mention of the bright and bubbly technical analyst, "And we won't get the autopsy reports till later." She finished.

"There's almost nothing left." Aaron Hotchner stated as he looked at the report, it was stated that an animal presumably a coyote or wolf had gotten ahold of them and tore them apart, but Hotch and the rest of the team knew what human beings were capable of, the man ran a hand through his short black hair while his brown eyes were slightly narrowed in thought.

"Who's leading the case?" The youngest of the team, Dr. Spencer Reid asked, speaking for the first time, he could also remember just about everything he read or heard and he knew he had seen this before. It just wasn't a known case and it made his light brown eyes widen a little in concern and tug a little on his somewhat long brown hair as he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was because then they would be in trouble.

"Detective Ranger Lewis, supervisor and head of one of the FBI's CSI teams." Gideon replied, "This is his case but after this morning, he called for help." Hotch nodded, his serious expression more grave, "We have four people dead and it appears it's not going to stop." He said, "So," Gideon said rising, "Let's go." And with that, the rest of the team followed to help locate the monster on this case.


	2. Chapter 2: Different Place, Same Job

Chaos, Loyalty And Everything In Between

 **A/N: Hello again! So I hope you guys liked the first chapter, things may be a little slow and I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but I'll do my best to stay canon and promise things will pick up soon! I just hope that y'all enjoy this chapter as it took a while and I hopefully fixed a few things so it'll be easier to follow along, please no flames and feel free to review or PM me if there are any questions or suggestions, till next time!**

 **To Evenmoor and LeeMarieJack: Thanks so much for the helpful tips!**

 **To dulcinea54, eremak, and crazaboutms: Thank you guys for the follows!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Criminal Minds or any of their copyrights as they belong to their respective owners, this story is purely for fun, not gain of any kind. I do however own the OCs and the idea of the story.**

Chapter 2: Different Place, Same Job

Sam looked around the room that they would be staying in and was quite relieved to see that instead of the usual motels, it was clean and had a welcoming feeling. After a few minutes of settling in, Dean came in to find him already on the laptop. He placed his bag on the bed nearest to the door and sat down.

"Nice place." Dean said finally breaking the silence, "Yeah." Dean raised an eyebrow at the short answer before trying again, "Well there's a diner down the road, and do you want anything?" He stood up, car keys in hand. Sam shook his head, not glancing up to see the look his brother gave him as he left.

* * *

"This is all we have so far." Lewis said as he sat a medium sized box down on one of the empty desks. Introductions were already made and Garcia had joined the rest of the team in the lab, while the others were leafing through crime scene photos and reports, she was trying to find a connection with Skylar Adams. Adams was a hacker as well, right now the sandy haired, blue eyed man was in deep concentration.

"There doesn't seem to be an explanation for any of the crimes so far." Hotch said after he closed the report on Jake Anderson. This case was already proving to be difficult, then again, no case was cut and dry. He knew they were missing some key pieces, it was finding these pieces that would be the hardest part.

"Whoever this guy is, he's pretty angry." Morgan commented, they had been working with the CSIs for a few hours now, most of the time had been spent on going over reports, photos, and everything else. But even during this time, they were still coming up empty and that frustrated him to no end. The photos were horror by themselves, the thought that ran through the profiler's mind was how they were going to stop someone who had no clear method on picking his victims.

"These attacks could be dogs." Reid said, studying one of the photos as if it were an interesting puzzle. "The level of rage is apparent, but this seems to be done by some kind of animal, not human." He looked up to see the others looking at him, he continued after a nod from Gideon, "It could be that this type of killing is part of the signature, almost like an expression."

"It would explain why the wounds are as ragged as they are." JJ said, having returned from fielding phone calls from the press and media. "Both the local news and press have agreed to withhold any information on the case to avoid causing public hysteria." She added as she sat down with an open file to review it with fresh eyes.

"Good." Gideon said, "The last thing we need is for this to be stirred up. If the public panics due to the media and press releasing every detail, then our UNSUB will have more chances of a larger victim pool and escaping." He looked up to see the faces of his teammates as they pondered the possibility of a serial killer loose as that could lead to a spree, and that was the one outcome he wanted to avoid.

"Well then if it's dogs, then I guess this doesn't concern you." Nelson said in a sharp tone, he turned from his desk to glare the team. It was clear that the older man considered them to be intruding. The team just shared a look as it seemed that they had a long way to go to earn the CSIs trust while Lewis got up to answer his phone.

* * *

"Ok so in the past four weeks, people have been found either in or near their homes torn to shreds." Sam said looking at the screen of his laptop while picking at his salad. Dean had come back with food and was listening to what had been found.

"That could mean a skinwalker's around, they can do some pretty nasty things." Dean said as he ate a bite of pie. He had rolled his eyes when Sam had gotten on him about his diet, and finally got him on the subject of their hunt. "What else is there?"

"Well, the people in question were good people from what I could tell. No speeding or parking tickets, no felonies, not even a late payment. It's strange." Sam said shaking his head, "There isn't anything of their lives pointing to the supernatural."

"Maybe not, but most people don't end up like hamburger without a reason. There's something here, we just have to find it and gank it before it finds dinner again." Dean said as he came over to take a look. "Could be an angry spirit or animal." He scrolled down on the computer, scanning for any little details.

"You mean like a Hellhound or Ghost Dog?" Sam questioned as the two could create the kind of damage seen, it wouldn't be too much of stretch for either to be their culprit. He was busy sorting out the known lore in his head, which raised another question. "If it's a Hellhound, then that would mean a Demon's involved." Sam started as he saw Dean's eyes light up.

"We just have to find out if there is one and what it would want." Dean finished the thought as he knew Sam was thinking the same thing and if it turned out right, there was a major problem. He just hoped it was something that could be seen, because if not, then there were a lot of walking targets out there who would never see their demise coming.

* * *

Skylar could tell something was up. There was feeling in the pit of his stomach that alerted him, the time shown on his watch was 6 in the afternoon, and worry was starting to gnaw at him. He paused when he heard the typing stop and looked over.

"Are you ok? If there's something on your mind, you can tell me." Garcia said kindly as she could see something was making Adams nervous while they took their break. So far, nothing had come up on any of the victims, she wished she was in her office, complete with fuzzy animals, various figurines and bright pictures as they helped her combat the horrors that filled her screens.

Skylar gave her a half-smile and shook his head. "I'm fine, but thanks for asking. I'm sure it's nothing." He said, he saw that only he and Garcia were in the room as the others had left the room for a break. With a final glance, he turned to pull back up to the desk and continue work when he let out a small scream from being sideswiped and sent spinning across the room, chair and all.


	3. Chapter 3: What Are You Doing Here?

A/N: Hi there guys! So I have another chapter up and can't wait for y'all to meet one character in particular that will be a shock for sure! Please don't be shy as I hope to improve and feedback would be greatly appreciated, no flames please, review or PM me and happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Criminal Minds or any of their copyrights as they belong to their respective owners, this story is purely for fun, not gain of any kind. I do however own the OCs and the idea of the story.

To goanago: Muchas Gracias por el seguimiento!

Chapter 3: What Are You Doing Here?

"I don't think this is a good idea, Dean." Sam said as he woke up and saw his brother dressed in what they called a 'monkey suit'.

"C'mon Sammy, We won't know what we're dealing with till we've seen the bodies. So get your lazy ass up and get dressed." Dean said as he tugged on the uncomfortable tie and sipped his coffee.

"You're going to get us arrested." Sam groaned. "By the way, you do know the bodies are at a crime lab, right?" Sam got to his feet.

"Crime lab? Oh hell no." Dean said. Dean knew a crime lab meant cops. Cops meant problems in their business.

"Yeah. We're going to be made in about 5 seconds since the crime lab is on a navy base that also houses the FBI Academy." Sam laughed at the look on Dean's face, "There's also DEA, and CSIs and even Detectives."

"In other words, alphabet soup." Dean grunted as he tugged the tie off. "So now what, genius?"

"I found something in Dad's journal that might help." Sam walked into the bathroom and closed the door while a curious Dean looked at the open journal page.

* * *

"Leo!" Skylar grinned as he recovered from his shock. He had turned to see the person that had scared the hell out of him was actually a friend. Both of the team's young CSIs had returned. He should have known only Leo would decide to pull a stunt like that. He stood up intending to return the favor by squeezing the hell out of the young woman.

"What is going on?!" Lewis demanded as he and the BAU rushed in, responding to Skylar's girly scream. He sighed as Skylar pointed to the culprit. Lewis couldn't help it. He shook his head in disbelief. "I should have known", was the thought that popped into his head. He saw the other CSI, a red-headed, green-eyed man who was standing next to Penelope Garcia, who unfortunately had been in the room also during Leo's prank had been just as shocked as Skylar at Leo's overly enthusiastic entrance.

Gideon examined the two newcomers and placed both in their early twenties, as they looked even younger than Reid, if that was possible. "Are they part of the team?" He asked, giving his old friend a questioning look. He saw Lewis nod, confirming the last two members of his team, but didn't get the chance to introduce them.

"Leo? Zeke?" Reid asked, finally able to get a clear view of the two. He looked at them, confused, as to why they were here. He braced himself as Leo gave him a bear hug, before returning the gesture, a bit awkwardly. "Why are you two here and not in Columbia?" He asked, shaking Zeke's hand.

"Long story. It's good to see you though." Zeke said as he smiled warmly. "I think your friends are a bit confused though." The red-head nodded to the BAU, the smile still in place.

"Nice to finally meet y'all. I've heard a lot about you." Leo said as she and Zeke shook hands with the rest of the team. She had been told by Reid, either by letter or phone, who everyone was, and she had to admit they fit what she had been told perfectly.

"Reid, do you know these two?" Hotch asked, as he looked at him, "And how?" He questioned as he got a nod confirming it.

"This is Zeke Call," Reid began, as Zeke nodded, letting them know that was his name, "And my cousin, Dr. Leo Alexander." She waved at them, sitting on an empty desk and offered an impish grin as a kind of apology for her actions. "They've been friends since I can remember and were working at the Columbia crime lab." He finished, noticing the looks of disbelief. He was used to it, as one would think it was strange that the young woman in question was a relative of his.

* * *

"Well that was a bust." Dean closed the door to the Impala as Sam got in the passenger seat.

"She recently lost her son Dean. Of course she's going to be torn up" Sam said, rubbing his temples. He felt another one of his headaches coming on and wished that something could make it stop. They had spent about 30 minutes talking to Jake's mother before she started sobbing. They excused themselves immediately and left her to grieve alone.

"We're going to have to talk about these headaches Sam. You get too many of them." Dean said as he put the car in drive and pulled onto the street. He knew very well what was causing Sam's nightmares and broken sleep. The dreams scared Dean almost as much as the headaches. Just last night, he had to shake his brother out of another nightmare.

"There's nothing to talk about." Sam muttered facing the window, he just couldn't. It hurt so much, every day the guilt and pain his heart felt was so unbearable. The only thought that kept him going was finding Jessica and his mother's killer along with finding the man that had the answers: John Winchester.

"Are you sure you two are related?" Morgan asked, he just couldn't see it. The woman seemed as sure as they come, while he knew Reid tended to keep to himself. Also, their appearances were different, and he could definitely tell their personalities were.

* * *

"Quite sure. It's a shocker, isn't it?" Leo asked, as she glanced up from the page she was reading, looking at them in amusement. She spoke slowly and clearly, this was because of her accent. Both she and Zeke had found their accents becoming a little more pronounced, the words were a bit thicker and held more twang upon leaving their home state.

"Well, glad the two of you finally showed up." Nelson said as he joined the rest of the group. "I see you've been messing with the damned thing again." He added, noticing her bandaged hand. "And the experts think dogs are responsible."

"Nelson, you are an idiot." Leo said carefully as she felt a spark of anger, "These wounds don't match ANY wildlife, you hear me?" She met his glare head on with her own. "Unless you have a wildlife degree recently, how would you know?" She said, feeling a bit of satisfaction as his pale skin flared red.

"Alexander! Nelson!" Lewis barked, "Now is not the time." He said sternly as Zeke had just filled him in that they found nothing but tracks from the park animals. He was well aware that the young woman knew every animal track, not even the tracks seen where from animals capable of the brutality they were facing. "Leo, please focus."

Gideon saw Leo's eyes narrow before backing off to a desk that held splashes of color here and there. Like JJ, he could see a few shared features between them. "Why would you say it's not wildlife?" He asked softly, wanting to hear the explanation.

"Wolves and coyotes would be the most reasonable, but are ruled out as the victim was for the most part intact." Leo said as she perked up some, "They kill for survival, not fun, they can't afford to do that."

"Aren't there mountain lions though?" Garcia asked, adjusting her glasses as she gave her eyes a break from the screen of her computer. She smiled as Leo seemed passionate when talking about a subject she knew well.

"Maybe, but like wolves and coyotes, everything they catch is for their children and themselves. All three might kill a human if desperate enough, right now, the pumas, wolves, and coyotes are hunting for their babies." Leo said as she seemed to be considering something.

"The wildlife population seems stable as well, making the theory that either of them are killing people unlikely." Reid added, "Even if someone came across the pups or kits by accident, they would have run the threat off, not kill it. Most biologists agree on the theory that if an animal thinks their children are in danger, they will only kill if the threat tries to fight back."

"So someone must have the knowledge of wildlife to pull this off." Morgan said as the wheels turned in his head, "Not only that, but throw suspicion on a predator, the person would have to know about their hunting and killing patterns." He grinned as the piece fit into their profile so far.

"He screwed up though." Skylar commented. "He forgot to input the breeding patterns, which would influence their behavior." He gave a smile as they finally seemed to be getting somewhere. Now if they could find a connection, the puzzle would be mostly solved.

"If these predators have children right now, that would mean they would become more elusive as a means to protect them." Hotch said. So far what was said made sense. It actually was the only thing that was clear now.

"Exactly, they wouldn't endanger their kids. And as Reid said, the deer and rabbit populations are healthy this year. None of the predators would choose people over easier prey." Zeke gave a nod to Reid, the latter offering a shy smile at the acknowledgement.

"So now that wildlife has been ruled out, we could be looking at a hunter, game warden or anyone with a job that requires wildlife expertise." JJ said. "That shortens the list some, but that's a lot of names."

"I'll have that list own to one in no time, my furry friends." Garcia said as she immediately began her search with the new information.

Lewis smiled as they had something to work with now. He knew he had made the right decision with asking for help, "Good work everyone." He said, giving a real smile for the first time since they had this case. He saw that Zeke and Leo had seamlessly fallen into the routine the others had set up, explaining notes when asked and tossing ideas back and forth. It was like that for another hour until they called it a day to get rested for tomorrow. They agreed to start at dawn.


	4. Chapter 4: No One Knows What We Do

Chaos, Loyalty And Everything In Between

 **A/N: Hi there guys! So I have another chapter up, the ideas just keep coming and it's really encouraging to see people taking an interest in the story, not to mention the tips and advice are a big help! This chapter will be one of many chapters that will focus on the Winchesters, Reid and Leo, as I think it would be good to explain how Leo is related to Reid and a few other things. Please don't be shy as I hope to improve and feedback would be greatly appreciated, no flames please, review or PM me and happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Criminal Minds or any of their copyrights as they belong to their respective owners, this story is purely for fun, not gain of any kind. I do however own the OCs and the idea of the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: No One Knows What We Do

"I've never heard that name mentioned before." Dean said as he followed the directions that were given by the gas station clerk. He found it strange that an unfamiliar name would be in their dad's journal, he knew all of the hunters that were acquainted with John.

"Maybe it's someone new." Sam offered, though he had found the discovery unsettling himself. He knew Dean was sure if it had been important, he would have known. Sam was the opposite, the name had been hidden, but why? The page was at least a few years old, so why reveal it to them if it was meant to be hidden?

* * *

"What really happened to your hand?" Reid asked as soon as Leo parked her truck in the driveway. He had seen her repair many things without getting cut, he knew better than to take the explanation.

"Skinwalker. Bastard tried to slice my hand up." Leo said easily. She got out and closed the door, heading towards the porch. She walked right in the house without a backwards glance.

"Are you insane?! You know better than to hunt those by yourself!" Reid said as he caught up to her and closed the door. Leo was a hunter, an excellent one, but he worried as she often zeroed in on one thing. He was about to say something else but stopped when he heard running.

Leo laughed as she scooped up the running four year old coming at them. "You know better than to run." She signed as she adjusted the child on her hip. The child simply placed her hand on her cheek and smiled, "Sorry momma, I missed you." She signed back.

"I'm sorry Ms. Alexander! She saw you pull in and was gone!" An older woman came rushing in as Leo chuckled. "She was good today, though Lord knows she kept asking when you'd be home." She tucked her greying hair into a bun out of her brown eyes.

"It's fine Mrs. Hanson. How's Mr. Hanson?" Leo replied as she looked at the older woman. She was grateful that she didn't have to take Stella to daycare or leave her in an unfamiliar place.

"Oh, he's fine honey. What time do you have to leave tomorrow?" Mrs. Hanson asked as she gathered her purse and coat up. She did enjoy watching children and Stella was one of her favorites.

"5am." Leo said sheepishly smiling at the woman giving her a 'mom' look. She was also glad she found someone who knew sign language to talk to Stella when she had to work.

"I'm sure your work will let you come in at 8. I'll be in by then. I hope they know you have a child to raise." Mrs. Hanson said as she went over and hugged them both before leaving.

Reid looked at Leo with an inquiring expression. A few months ago, he did remember having a conversation to where Leo mentioned working a case involving a child, he didn't know what had come of it as cases for both for them had picked up.

"I forgot to tell you, I adopted someone." Leo said as she grinned at Reid and his surprised expression. "Reid, meet my adoptive daughter Stella Marie. She's the one I told you about during that case in New York."

Reid's surprise soon turned into a smile as he should have known. He looked at Stella, and his heart nearly broke seeing the wary look he got from the toddler and how she held onto Leo. "Is she deaf?" Reid asked as Leo signed something to Stella.

"I'll tell you the entire story later, but yes, she is." Leo said as she put Stella down and ruffled the child's black hair. Stella studied Reid again with curious blue eyes framed by doll-like lashes before running off upstairs.

"Is your mom around?" Reid asked as they sat down in the living room. Reid instantly regretted the question as he saw tears fill her eyes and walked over to her, "Hey, it's OK." He said softly. When he had been 9, Leo's father had died on duty. His cousin had only been 5, the sudden loss had hit Leo's mother, Cindy, hard.

"I, um, she died a year ago." Leo said scrubbing the tears away, she still felt the punch when the realization set in. She hadn't cried over her mother's passing yet because she couldn't. Not until she hunted down the monster responsible.

"Oh, Leo." Reid said quietly as he knew why he hadn't been told, though he was a little hurt finding out this way. He knew Leo didn't want to worry him, and that she was trying to be strong for the child she recently took in. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to drop everything. You've worked so hard to get where you are, and I was going to tell you. Just after…." She paused for a moment, "After I found the damned thing."

Reid understood what she meant and sighed. "You're not going after it by yourself." He said, "We'll do it together." He felt relief as Leo nodded. "Just say when." He meant every word, and he'd stick close to her and protect what little family he had left.

"After this, we're going." Leo said, looking up to meet Reid's gaze. She knew her aunt would probably have a fit when she found out, but this was personal. She went to the kitchen to start dinner with Reid following, her mind though, was already making plans.

* * *

Sam couldn't help but feel Déjà vu as they pulled up to the house. There was a black truck parked outside of the garage, the yard and garden showed signs of care, the colorful flowers added a cheery effect. The house itself was painted a bright blue with white trim.

"Talk about apple pie life." Dean said parking the Impala behind the truck. He noticed that there were South Carolina tags on it and turned to Sam, who also saw them. "Visitor?" He asked, he was already suspicious, the tags furthered them.

"Let's find out." Sam said, stepping on the porch. There were a couple of rocking chairs and a swing along with a small table in between the chairs.

"What the hell? Is it me or this just freaky?" Dean asked as he poked one of the chairs, one was painted green while its companion was yellow. One look at the door and he was even more edgy. It was painted to look like the night sky in the Artic, the stars visible even among the Northern Lights.

"It's probably nothing. Besides, I'm sure the people who live here are normal." Sam rolled his eyes as Dean gave him the 'are you freaking kidding me?' look. "You'll see." He said, still trying to remember why this place felt so familiar.

"Yeah and what if Godzilla's in there?" Dean asked. Things already were setting off alarms, he knew why Sam was so stubborn to believe that this could be normal. He watched the flag catch a light breeze and flutter in the air.

"Jerk." Sam stated as he knocked on the door. They had to find out why the name was important and what it meant to their father.

"Bitch." Dean muttered as he heard barking and nails skittering across the floor. He put on a charming smile as a young woman opened the door, but left the screen door in place. He saw she was attractive with a tan that came from being in the sun, the tan only highlighted her white hair and her eyes were a bit strange but pleasant.

"Hi, I'm Agent Hagar and this is Agent Young. We're FBI and want to ask you a few questions." Dean said with a wink as Sam resisted rolling his eyes. They watched as the woman chuckled, looking at them amused. Dean couldn't help but notice she was dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt. The only accessory she wore was a simple cross on a leather cord around her neck.

"I'm sorry, is there something wrong?" Sam asked as he looked at her. It was almost like they were missing a joke of some sort.

"It's quite strange really, as last time I checked, Van Halen and AC/DC had nothing to do with the FBI." Dean coughed nervously as Sam felt a bit of color leave his face while the woman opened the screen door and leaned against the doorframe, flashing an actual badge.

"Leo Alexander, CSI. And I actually work for the Feds." She said grinning at the two. "Now you two are going to go inside and explain yourselves. Or I'll arrest you. Take a pick."

Dean looked back longingly to the Impala, then at the CSI, before deciding against running for it. The main reason was the rifle near the door, he'd be damned if his baby's tires were shot out. Another one was because of the Siberian husky eyeing them. Both he and Sam were wondering just what he had gotten themselves into as they stepped inside.


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

Chaos, Loyalty And Everything In Between

 **A/N: Hello again! Here's another chapter that will focus on the Winchesters, Reid and Leo, what will happen? Read to find out! Hope you guys like it! Please don't be shy as I hope to improve and feedback would be greatly appreciated, no flames please, review or PM me and happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Criminal Minds or any of their copyrights as they belong to their respective owners, this story is purely for fun, not gain of any kind. I do however own the OCs and the idea of the story.**

Chapter 5: Discovery

Reid was watching Stella while Leo went after Gabriel and to answer the door. The girl had come down with the dog a few minutes after the oven was cooking dinner, and was currently drawing in the living room. He kept his eyes on her, thinking about how much had changed since he'd seen any of them.

"Reid, meet Van Halen and AC/DC, or as I like to call them, Hummy and Dummy." Leo said as she walked in the living room with the Winchesters. She still was quite amused that they had the nerve to attempt to pass off as FBI, and in their own backyard as well. She smiled, seeing Stella draw, as she knew her daughter loved the hobby.

Sam could never remember being made this fast. Most of the time, it was when they ran into the real law enforcement that this problems came up. He looked around and noticed like the outside, the inside was welcoming and comforting. The room held a couch, a couple of recliners, and a lamp was in between the chairs, one of which was occupied by Reid while a coffee table was in the middle of the room.

"OK, there's been a misunderstanding." Dean said as he smiled. "So let's not be hasty." He looked at both Leo and Reid, thinking that he could sweet talk them into forgetting this whole thing. That was plan A, he didn't want to resort to plan B.

* * *

"That you tried to impersonate FBI? You do know that's a federal crime." Reid said as he had heard the introduction. He watched Dean and Sam carefully, he wasn't taking any chances. He glanced at Stella, who was staring at the brothers intently.

"Should we be talking about this in front of her?" Sam asked as he noticed Stella staring. She didn't bat an eye as it continued like this for several long minutes. Sam could tell Dean was wanting to bolt, but they would be in hot water if they fled.

"Stella is fine where she is. You two, however have a lot of explaining to do." Leo said suddenly as she walked back in the room. "So let's see: Dean Winchester, January 24th, 1979, Lawrence, Kansas. Father: John Winchester, ex-Marine. Mother: Mary Winchester, deceased. Older brother to Sam Winchester, born May 2nd, 1983. Same background." She tossed both their files on the coffee table and sat down beside Stella, facing them. "Start talking, or I'm getting warrants."

* * *

"Where did you find those?" Dean asked as he felt the prickle of resentment rise. He didn't like where this was going, and he had been taught that cops wouldn't get what they did. And most of the time, the lesson was correct.

"Just tell us why you're here." Reid said, he had a feeling that Leo's tactic would get them nowhere, so he decided to try another strategy. The shared look between the two was enough to let him know it was working to some degree. "Please."

"There's something here." Sam said, ignoring Dean's annoyed look as he looked at Reid and Leo. There was something about them that made him be honest. "And it's not something that can be explained." He winced at the jab Dean gave him with his elbow.

* * *

"That wasn't so hard." Leo said, she smiled at the picture Stella was showing her. She then glanced to the brothers with a sly smile, "We also know the things that go bump in the night are real." She added, rising to her feet and taking Stella's hand to check on dinner and stick the new picture on the fridge.

"What did she just say?" Dean asked, he wasn't sure he heard right. No one they had met outside the life would openly say that.

"Based on your backgrounds, the only obvious answer to the constant moving, is that you were raised as hunters." Reid said, he felt a little nervous being with them alone. It was comforting to hear movement in the kitchen to remind him he wasn't alone, not really.

"How do you know that? You shouldn't know that." Sam despaired a little, he had thought that they had come across people with normal lives. This discovery was unexpected and surprising. It was after dinner, and with Stella tucked in bed, the four were continuing their conversation on the porch.

"My parents raised me as a hunter. I pretended to not believe the stories they told me, simply because they wanted me to think they were fake, so I could have a normal life. Regardless, I learned the legends and how to take them down. I taught Reid self-defense against them and how to take them out." Leo said, comfortably sitting on the porch railing.

"Hold up, you're telling me, he's a hunter as well?"

"Dean."

"I am, though not as often as Leo. But that's what she did in exchange for being tutored in math and researching better." Reid said, not the least offended. He actually avoided hunting if he could. He was normally the one who did the research and Leo took care of whatever the problem was.

"Look, the reason why we came here was because of our dad's journal." Sam said in a gentle tone. "The name Alexander was in it, and this address." He waited, not knowing what the reaction would be. The only sound were the crickets.

"My mom left a journal behind. It had some names, both of yours were in it." Leo said hesitantly. She wasn't sure what to think, all they had to go on was a journal and the clock was ticking on the case.

"What about it? And kid, don't be thinking you can play me." Dean said, sensing something was being held back. His eyes narrowed as he didn't want to play games.

"Please, whatever it is, we can keep it a secret." Sam said, he could feel the words not being said as well, but he also didn't want her to feel threatened.

Leo shook her head and simply hopped down from her perch, going inside. The screen door slammed behind her as she went through the kitchen and down the hall to check on Stella. After seeing her sound asleep, she soon was asleep herself.

* * *

It wasn't long before the guys went to bed as well. Dean and Sam were asleep on the cots in the guest room, with Dean closest to the door. Sam's was near the window and Reid was fast asleep on the bed. It was after midnight and the moon was high in the night sky.

A shadowy figure moved throughout the house and glanced in each room, pausing for a second outside the room the boys were sharing before passing by and opening the door it wanted. The figure made no sound as it watched the two sleeping figures, even the dog didn't stir from its slumber, unaware of the intruder. A hand was reached out, then snatched away as one shivered and rolled over.

" _Not tonight."_ The figure thought, content to watch. The moon drifted behind a group of clouds, creating more shadows for the figure to blend into. Once the silver light of the moon shone again, the mysterious figure was gone.


	6. Chapter 6: Should We Tell Them?

Chaos, Loyalty And Everything In Between

 **A/N: Hello again! Here's another chapter! Please don't be shy as I hope to improve and feedback would be greatly appreciated, no flames please, review or PM me and happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Criminal Minds or any of their copyrights as they belong to their respective owners, this story is purely for fun, not gain of any kind. I do however own the OCs and the idea of the story.**

 **To LeeMarieJack: I can't express how truly thankful I am for all the advice you have given and for help on editing. You are truly a wonderful person.**

 **To X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thank you for the kind review and for the follow!**

 **To Cow-Lover2214: Thanks for the favorite!**

Chapter 6: Should We Tell Them?

Gideon surveyed the scene with a bit of sadness. The call had come in just before 7, progress may have been made, but now, they were two steps back from the one step forward. Nothing had escaped being spattered with blood.

"I'm getting sick of this, Jason." Lewis said. He was tired and furious, two more people had fallen victim during the night. The nagging feeling of being mocked rang through him while evidence was being collected.

"It's getting worse." Gideon agreed grimly. The wounds were deeper this time, the increased level of violence was plain to see.

"They fit the profile." Morgan said, carefully walking around the crime scene markers. "Clean records, no known enemies. Just good people." He wanted to find the bastard responsible and make him pay for the crimes.

Hotch excused himself, answering his ringing phone after stepping out. "Are you sure?" He asked the caller. He nodded, after listening to what was being said. "We're on our way right now." He snapped his phone shut. A few minutes later, two SUVs sped from the scene to the crime lab.

* * *

Zeke had a bad feeling. It was the kind of feeling that some said was a sixth sense, a sense for disaster. He hope the feeling in his gut was wrong.

"OK, Garcia. What did you find?" JJ said, getting off the phone. She was still holding the press and media at bay. It was only a matter of time before hell broke loose.

"Skylar and I went through the files again and discovered something." Garcia said, "They had recovered from misfortune." She waited, the words hanging in the air. The effect was immediate.

"What kind?" Nelson asked. His tone, for once, held no scorn. The weariness was showing on everybody, the trail was getting colder.

"Any kind." Skylar said. "The first victim, Hicks, had financial trouble. Santos and Hunt both lost family members. And Anderson was recovering from a skiing accident." He wished that the next part could be kept secret, unfortunately that couldn't happen.

"How do the recent two fit in?" Hotch asked. It was a bit odd for a serial killer to choose victims based on their misfortune. But, it was a valid method.

"They managed to not lose their farm." Garcia said, "They were having problems a year ago, soon though, the problems vanished." She bit her lip as the next part would be hard.

"What's wrong, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked. He knew Garcia had found something else and she was nervous about it. The room was paying close attention now.

"The first connection is all the victims had been struggling for a year. This year, things improved after the year mark." She said, "We looked closely and everything, but there's only one other connection." The words rushed out of her as she felt her anxiety rise.

"Garcia, what is it?" Gideon asked, his gaze was intent. "It could be the missing piece." He didn't need to add how important any detail was, no matter how small it was.

"It's Leo." Skylar said, wincing at the look on Lewis' face. He hated the smug look on Nelson's face even more.

"Not possible." Zeke said, without a moment's hesitation. "No way in hell would Leo be involved in this." He glared at Nelson, daring him to start something.

* * *

"Hotch is going to kill me." Reid moaned, they had woken up late. There had been an accident on the way to the crime lab, holding traffic back a good 30 minutes. Now they were at least 2 hours late.

"Oh man, Lewis is going to have my ass." Leo said, rushing down the hall. She had woken up to Gabriel pouncing on her and discovering Stella curled up next to her. The result to the sudden wake-up call had been waking up the guys and rushing to get ready. She had been forced to leave her daughter with the Winchesters as Mrs. Hanson was an hour late. After leaving instructions and kissing Stella on the head, she and Reid knew they were in trouble as soon as they found the others.

* * *

"What, kid can't eat peanut butter?" Dean asked, his face was scrunched up in thought. He had woken up to barely see the door stop mere inches from his face as it had been slammed open earlier. Now, he was left with a kid who wouldn't talk, instructions and a warning.

"One that's allergic to peanuts." Sam plucked the list out of Dean's hand and examined it. "So no peanut butter, she's supposed to take a nap at noon after lunch and when she wakes up, we can take her outside." He looked at the little girl, who was eating her bowl of Cheerios quietly.

"Is this woman a health fanatic?" Dean shut the door to the fridge and rummaged through the cabinets, in hope of finding some junk food.

"I don't know, and you shouldn't be going through other people's cabinets." He nudged Dean with his foot, which earned him a growl.

"Bitch." Dean said, grumpily closing the cabinets. "I'm starving man!" He grinned and picked up a container, when opened, it revealed the apple pie from last night.

"Jerk. And you shouldn't be cussing in front of the kid." Sam crossed his arms, watching Dean heat the pie up in the microwave. "Or having pie for breakfast." He rolled his eyes, of course Dean ignored him.

"Look again, Einstein." Dean closed his eyes as he tasted the crisp apples and gooey filling. He could already feel the sugar hitting his system. "You think she'll make another one?"

"It's going to be a long day." Sam thought, he saw Stella leave the table and sat down beside the dog to pet him. He cleared the table off and reviewed the list.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" Zeke winced, hearing Leo's voice jump an octave in fury. It wasn't hard to provoke her, and Hotch had certainly pushed the right button. He sent a look that begged her to calm down.

"It's just standard procedure." JJ said. She couldn't help it, but could easily see the other woman as a wolf, fangs bared and fur bristled. "Where were you between 10 and 1 am?" The kind tone had a limited effect as the CSI didn't look quite as hostile.

"At home." Leo was eyeing Hotch warily, she was well aware of procedure. That didn't mean she had to like it. "I don't know if you're aware, but I have a daughter to take care of. And I sure as hell am not going to endanger my job." She didn't even flinch from the piercing gaze as the profiler was silent.

"You knew the victims though." Gideon said, his tone was soft, but held the firm tone a professor would use during lecture. He watched as some of the fight seemed to leave the young woman. "Mrs. Hanson watched my daughter and I helped Mr. Hanson with his horses. The others, we went to the same café." The older man nodded in understanding.

"Do you have an alibi?" Nelson asked, a cruel smile on his lips. He sounded almost giddy as if Christmas had come early.

"She never left home." Reid said, even Nelson seemed stunned, hearing the edge in his tone. He already didn't like how the man acted towards others. His constant attempts at bullying his cousin made him like him even less.

"How do you know?" Morgan asked. His coworker rarely got an attitude, and if he did, it was for good reason. He would trust what Reid told him as the other wouldn't lie.

"I stayed the night. Leo and I were talking on the porch after dinner, she went to sleep around 10." Reid knew she hadn't done it. She wouldn't risk losing Stella or her job. "I went to bed around 12."

"We need other proof, though. Otherwise, it's hearsay." Skylar said, he didn't like the way things were looking. They were already being closely watched, one of the other supervisors didn't go through proper channels to eliminate a teammate as a suspect, so now every CSI team was being monitored.

"The alarm system." Zeke piped up. He remembered that was the first thing Leo did when they transferred. It should clear this whole mess up.

Garcia instantly tapped a few keys, and pulled up the sheet that recorded dates and times. "Last night, 9:58 was the last recorded time and the system was locked. It wasn't activated till 8:30 this morning." She said, a smile came on her face as everyone else breathed in relief.

"You're the best, Baby Girl." Morgan said, a wry grin as he was glad that was over with. If anyone could clear someone, it was Garcia. Now, maybe, they'd find the guy and stop him.

"Music to my ears, Sweetness." Garcia said, clearly pleased at having removed a possible hurdle from the investigation. She managed not to laugh, both Zeke and Skylar were beyond confused.

* * *

"Leo, go home." Lewis said, preparing himself. In the past four months, he had learned enough to know that the 21 year old, never backed down from anything without a fight. While he was glad to have someone with that mentality, it was too close to home. He was surprised to get a nod.

"Fine, after this, I'm taking off." Leo said, flipping over the picture of the Hanson home. She couldn't bear to look at it anymore. She looked up to see Lewis frown. "I need time off, with Stella and dealing with last year, I just can't."

"Alright, take your time. But you stay your ass put till then, got it?" Lewis said, pointing a finger at her. He smiled slightly, in response to the sly grin he got. "And no raising hell!"

Zeke and Skylar chuckled, as Leo laughed. Both men knew, that not a day went by, without her finding mischief. She gave quick hugs before bounding into the hall.

"Reid?" Garcia was a bit worried about her Junior G-man, as she called him. She didn't like the sad look his eyes held. She wished there was something she could do.

"Go." Gideon said, holding up a hand, to stop the protests. "You've earned some time off, and it's for the best." He could tell there was something going on. Reid didn't talk about family much, but it didn't take a profiler to see the bond the two had.

"I'll see you guys off before you leave." Reid was greatly relieved, that he didn't have to come up with an excuse. He couldn't lie as he wasn't really good at it. He gathered a few things and accepted Garcia's hug.

"We'll hold you to that, Pretty Boy." Morgan grinned, he saw Reid as a brother. Which would explain, why he teased him, even when working cases. The team was like a family, and it was for that reason, they worked well together.


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden In Plain Sight

Chaos, Loyalty And Everything In Between

 **A/N: Hola! Hope everyone is doing well, I just want to say thank you! To the followers, reviewers, and readers, I can't express how happy I am, as I didn't expect the story to be this well-received, when I've just started! It's encouraging, as you guys give me the motivation to keep going. So here's another chapter, it's shorter than usual, but I hope y'all like it! Please don't be shy as I hope to improve and feedback would be greatly appreciated, no flames please, review or PM me and happy reading! (Anything in italics from this point on are song lyrics.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Criminal Minds, any of their copyrights or song lyrics as they belong to their respective owners, this story is purely for fun, not gain of any kind. I do however own the OCs and the idea of the story.**

 **To Lhyssa: Thanks for following!**

Chapter 7: Hidden In Plain Sight

" _Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass, and I'm home-bound. Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way through the crowd."_

"The hell is this?" Dean asked, cutting the CD player off. He had pressed the play button, and wished he hadn't. "It's almost like your girly music." He could see the shelves in the living room held books, movies (no horror films), and music. So far, he hadn't recognized any of the artists.

"We have a deaf four year old to watch, and you're worried about music?" Sam replied, just when he thought he had his brother pegged, the exact opposite happened. Though, like Dean, he had noticed the wide variety of music. There were even some international artists thrown in, for good measure. He felt a tug and looked down to see Stella, pulling on his hand urgently.

Stella tried to pull the tall man forward, and sighed when he didn't move. She ran to the shorter man, then tried again, yielding the same result. She stomped her foot, frustrated they weren't getting it. The bad man was near, how could she make them understand? She saw a dry erase board and after finding a marker, wrote something down as best as she could.

* * *

" _Fifteen, there's still time for you, time to buy, and time to lose. Fifteen, there's never a wish, better than this, when you've only got a hundred years, to live."_ Reid looked out the window, smiling slightly at the irony. Sometimes, one was lucky to get even a year in this life.

"Smirking at my music choices?" Leo asked, amused. The ride had been silent for the most part, the radio filled the quiet space. She chuckled, seeing a bit of her own amusement mirrored back at her. Reid had often remarked, that if music disappeared, she would be lost.

"Maybe. I got the time off." He said quietly, knowing that Leo was counting down, every second, which went by they had to stay. He wanted answers as well, her mother had been his aunt, his mother's sister.

"Good. By the way, did I tell you, I know what's happening?" She inquired, putting the truck in park behind Dean's well-loved Impala.

"He's going to kill you when he notices that." Reid nodded to the back of the car. He got out and shook his head, hearing Leo's laugh while he opened the door as she followed behind him.

* * *

"Bad man?" Sam looked at Dean, who frowned. The two didn't know lore that had to do with a bad man. That could mean anything, as it wasn't tied to the supernatural.

"Damn it." Leo said, seeing Stella with the board. She picked her up as she knew the child was afraid. "Reid, you know what to do." She turned to look at Dean and Sam, "I hope you boys are ready, because a fight's about to go down."

"Wait, what are we hunting?" Dean asked, he was impressed, as Reid knew exactly what kind of supplies were needed for the job. He could already feel the hairs on his neck stand up. He wanted to know what was here.

"Crossroads Demon." Reid didn't even look up, while Dean and Sam were standing there, wide-eyed. They were surprised to hear the phrase, even come out of his mouth. "Then, that means." Sam trailed off, as the trio stopped. "I'll be damned." Dean said, as vicious growls filled the room.

Stella was looking at her mother, with a scared expression. She realized, it was because she was terrified of losing the one person who had ever loved her. She tightened her grip, not wanting to be let go. "Don't leave me." She signed, before hugging as tight as she could.

Leo was near tears as she hugged her child back, and kissed her forehead. "I promise, I won't ever leave you." She signed back, she wasn't planning on going out anytime soon. "You watch her, got it, Gabriel?" She asked, the husky barked and wagged his tail. "Good boy." Leo scratched behind his ears and made sure the salt lines were intact. "I'll be back, stay here. I love you." She finished, signing. A gentle smile played on her lips, as Gabriel jumped up to where Stella could bury her face in his fur, taking comfort from her four-legged guardian.

A soft click signaled the door was shut. A thick silence hung in the air, almost as if the house had taken a deep breath. The Hellhounds had stopped their snarls. They were waiting, watching for any signs of where the danger lurked. A shadowy figure hovered in the doorway, a window shattered. At that exact moment, all hell broke loose, as the hounds' baying echoed while launching their attack.


	8. Chapter 8: Fight To Live

Chaos, Loyalty And Everything In Between

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope y'all are ready for another chapter as the story will start showing a lot of twists and turns! Please don't be shy as I hope to improve and feedback would be greatly appreciated, no flames please, review or PM me and happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Criminal Minds, or any of their copyrights as they belong to their respective owners, this story is purely for fun, not gain of any kind. I do however own the OCs and the idea of the story.**

 **To foolsdance: Thanks for the follow!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Fight To Live

Morgan was leaning back in one of the desk chairs, taking a brief rest. Since they were two people down, things hadn't been coming up. The only upside was, that nothing else had happened. He was about to think the case was cold, when something flashed in his mind.

"Is everything OK?" JJ asked, a little startled, as Morgan had bolted upright. The press and media were threatening to go ahead, and reveal every detail of the case. She was trying to keep a hold of it, as a means to avoid mass panic.

"The bastard's been under our noses the entire time!" Morgan exclaimed. The outburst had gained everyone's attention now. He couldn't believe they had missed it, and the very person had been in the room!

"What do you mean?" Lewis furrowed his brows, they had been running in circles on the case. Everyone was tired and stressed, as they had no leads and no suspects. It was one, where he was ready to declare it cold and move on.

"I can't find him!" Skylar ran back into the room, unable to find the person his boss had sent him to find. He didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Everything seemed to be going topsy-turvey.

"Oh God."

"Garcia, what is it?" Hotch asked, not wanting to waste time. They couldn't afford to slip up now, there was so much at stake.

"I tracked the signal. And I'm getting the address now." Garcia said, typing away furiously on her keyboard. She was hunting through the records, when she got a hit and a name. "It's 287 Magnolia Street."

"We have to go now!" Zeke bolted out of the lab, with Skylar right behind him. No one had missed how pale Zeke gone, when the address was given.

"Why?" Gideon asked, the air was filed with an urgency. Something big was going on, he wanted all the details before they went. He and the rest of the team, felt like the clock was ticking down.

"That's where Alexander lives." Lewis was ready to go, in a bulletproof vest. He saw Zeke and Skylar had gotten theirs. He just hoped the outcome of this would be a good one.

"Call SWAT. Give them the address." Hotch told JJ. The man was ever calm, but knew now, there was a chance to finally close the case.

JJ went to the phone and placed the call. After a few minutes, she hung up and nodded. "Go, they're on the way." She stayed with Garcia, as the others dashed out. The sirens came on, seconds later, before fading away, the two women sat there in the resounding silence to wait for news.

* * *

"I thought deals lasted 10 years." Dean said, as he pulled the trigger and was rewarded with a yelp. He had never heard of a deal this short. It was known to hunters, that one had 10 years when agreeing to a deal.

"It's gone rogue." Sam swung and hit a Hellhound with an iron rod. He had to spin quickly, barely in time as another rushed past. They hadn't had the time for a salt circle, so buying time seemed like the next best idea.

"But why?" Reid asked. He was dodging the hounds, while trying to make a salt barrier. It was proving to be difficult, it was helping that Sam and Dean were fending them off. But he had to keep tossing salt at the two hounds, which were attempting to prevent him from succeeding.

"My guess is someone's wanting a bigger cut." Dean said, firing at another. A howl of rage rang out, as the rock salt hit its invisible target. "All I know, is this seems to be a lot of trouble." He was getting annoyed at having to deal with Demons, especially ones who made contracts.

"Then, a lot more is going to go down." Sam swung the rod and knocked a hound back. "Deals aren't supposed to short, and that won't sit well down there." He glanced to see if the circle was done, and backed a step, seeing it was almost done. His eyes widened, as he felt the impact of one knocking him down.

"Sammy!" Dean pulled Sam into the circle, as the Hellhound he was struggling with, yelped and let go. He grabbed the salt, and closed off the circle. "Thanks man." For once, he was glad for back up. If it hadn't been for Reid's quick thinking, he knew he would have lost his brother, as Reid had thrown enough salt to scare it off.

Leo ran down the hall, leading the Hellhound away from Stella's door and rushed into her room. She tripped and fell down, as the snarls filled the room. Her heart rate quickly rose as she could hear the Demon Dog come near. She felt hot rage, just as the creature leapt for her. An animal-like scream filled the air as blood splashed onto the wall.


	9. Chapter 9: Why?

Chaos, Loyalty And Everything In Between

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, I was thinking about making this the last chapter, but decided to add one more chapter before writing the sequel. Here's the next chapter! Please don't be shy as I hope to improve and feedback would be greatly appreciated, no flames please, review or PM me and happy reading! (Italics will be song lyrics, bold text will be flashbacks as from this point on.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Criminal Minds, any of their copyrights or any of the songs used, as they belong to their respective owners, this story is purely for fun, not gain of any kind. I do however own the OCs and the idea of the story.**

Chapter 9: Why? 

"Leo!" Reid was about to run to the scream, when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. The fear he felt was one that haunted him, he wouldn't know what to do. He looked to see Dean had prevented him from running, and it was for the best, as the circle was surrounded.

"Well, this is just peachy." Dean removed his hand, once he was sure Spencer wouldn't run. He couldn't think of anything worse, it was like a waiting game. Except, the prize was their lives, and the chances of winning were getting slimmer every second.

Sam could hear the click of nails on the floor, as the animals walked around, waiting for one to step out of protection. The scream they heard, had been bloodcurdling. He still had goosebumps, and the uncomfortable prickle on his skin. He just hoped Stella and Leo were alright, as he had a sick feeling at the thought.

* * *

"Stupid dog." Leo wiped her hands on her jeans, wrinkling her nose at how the blood was already sticking to the fabric. She was beyond pissed now, stepping over the dead hound, especially after being attacked in her home, the one place she and Stella were supposed to be safe.

"How are we going to get rid of them?" Reid was almost to the point of panicking. It had become deathly quiet now, he would have preferred the growls, not the solemn clicking of nails. His mind was racing, all with how every tap seemed to sign their death warrants.

"Kid, I have no idea." Dean raked a hand through his hair. The hounds were getting braver, trying to destroy what was holding them back. It looked like they were up a creek, without a paddle or life jackets. Reid's question just made things seem bleaker, their ammunition was, to this point, non-existent. If they slipped through, they were screwed, big time.

* * *

"You didn't know?" Gideon asked, he was securing his Kevlar vest, while they were speeding to their destination. The sirens were blaring, signaling to cars to get out of the way. The sky was darkening, the day turning to dusk, he was just hoping that this wasn't an omen for a life ended.

"No. He's always been a bit unpleasant, but not to this degree. I've known the man 10 years, it just doesn't make sense." Lewis stepped on the gas, the SUV surged forward, headlights lighting their path. The scenery flashed by, "It better not be too late."

"Shouldn't we have heard something by now?" Garcia wrung her hands nervously, it seemed like hours had passed. She hated the feeling of helplessness, the waiting drove her crazy with worry. Anything could happen with their job, she knew and accepted the fact, but the thing was, she was afraid that one day, a call would come and it would be one where she would be told someone didn't make it.

"They'll call. I'm sure of it." JJ patted the other woman's hand, she was just as worried. This case was one of the most confusing they had faced, but she was certain there would be a good outcome. She gave Garcia a half smile, which widened a bit more as Garcia's posture became a little less tense.

"I'm just worried JJ." Garcia gave a ghost of a smile, though the worry remained in her eyes. "This psycho could have already left, he could have." She stopped, feeling a lump in her throat. The thought of any of them made her sick, her team was like her family. The CSIs were friendly and good people, who like the BAU, dedicated their lives to protecting people from the evil people of the world.

* * *

The shadowy figure slipped past the men, while their backs were turned. He didn't make a sound, as he moved carefully and quietly. The smirk on his face widened, the goal about to be fulfilled, he just wanted to have some fun first and reached for the door, stopping when he heard the click of a rifle's safety being switched off.

Stella held Gabriel tightly, sensing the bad man's aura. The aura of hatred was strong around the mystery man, she could felt the desire to hurt and kill. It was almost overwhelming, to the point it made her feel faint and tremble. Gabriel didn't snarl, or bark. The husky simply curled around the scared child, offering comfort, and knowing things would be alright, as he sensed something they did not.

Leo was about to the point, to where she was just going to pull the trigger. She heard Dean and Sam, along with Reid, so it was good that the hounds hadn't gotten to them. But she would be damned, if this punk in her house would even get to lay a hand on her child's door. There was no way in Hell that was happening. "Turn around, and I dare you, to try anything." She watched as the man turned around, smirking at her with his red eyes.


	10. Chapter 10: Case Closed

Chaos, Loyalty And Everything In Between

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, we are down to the wire! But it's by no means over! The sequel is coming up! Please don't be shy as I hope to improve and feedback would be greatly appreciated, no flames please, review or PM me and happy reading! (Italics will be song lyrics, bold text will be flashbacks as from this point on.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Criminal Minds, any of their copyrights or any of the songs used, as they belong to their respective owners, this story is purely for fun, not gain of any kind. I do however own the OCs and the idea of the story.**

 **To ActionTReaction: Thanks for following and for the favorite!**

 **To Drumy: Thanks for the follow!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Case Closed

Sam quickly snatched his hand back inside the circle, the snarl chilled him to his core. The hounds still hadn't quit their desperate attempt. One would occasionally scratch near the salt, only to yelp and continue its circling.

"I swear, if this keeps up, we will be dog food." Dean was noticing how the salt was wearing thin in a few spots. They normally would keep firing, but that was out of the question. The rifles only had one bullet in them each, they wouldn't fire except if forced to.

"You son of a bitch." Leo felt such a rage, it could almost match the fiery heat of Hell. Despite trembling from anger, the rifle stayed steady. She should have known, the instincts had been screaming at her for a few months. But she hadn't listened, not wanting to shoot an innocent man, even if he was an ass. Now that mistake had led to this.

"Now, that's not nice." Nelson smirked, he had been waiting for so long. Even since the brat and her friend had shown up, he had wanted nothing more than to kill them on the spot. Zeke never held much interest for him, not like Leo. He had noticed how the woman had watched him, that's when he decided to play a game with her, a game that could only have one winner. "Now put that gun down, or your daughter won't live to see another minute."

* * *

"Reid's not answering." Morgan felt like this was a nightmare. He had been trying to call the younger agent's phone, but got the same result: voicemail. "This isn't good." Even without knowing the statistics, the outcome was looking grimmer every second. He saw Hotch look even graver than usual, and felt the vehicle pick up speed.

Zeke had a tight grip on the passenger door. He just couldn't help, but feel guilty. He knew Leo had told him about the vibe she'd gotten, and he hadn't listened. Sure, Nelson had been cold towards them, even Skylar had said the man was always unfriendly. But never hostile. He saw a tree, and a street sign letting them know they were close.

But were they close enough?

* * *

Sam and Dean watched in horror. The howls came from one of the beasts digging at the salt. Never had they seen one behave this way, normally, the invisible dogs avoided it like the plague. But, for one to dig at the barrier? It was out of character, and had them wondering.

Reid's thought was, "Who the hell wants us dead, this much?" The salt was slipping away, bit by bit. The only thing saving them right now, was how the pain caused the animal to pause. But, it wouldn't for long.

* * *

Nelson laughed as the white haired woman went sprawling across the floor. "You know, red is your color." The look he got, only furthered his want to inflict pain. "Ah, beautiful." He cooed as he was rewarded with a cry. "You know, I do wish we could continue this." He brushed her hair out of her face in a mocking gesture of concern. "But, I have more playmates waiting."

Leo glared at him. She had never felt more hatred in her life, or fear. She hadn't been expecting him to get the jump on her, when she put the rifle down. Her body burned and ached, from the beating. The blood in her hair, looked disturbingly like she had streaked it. The CSI had fought with everything she had, to end up pinned down with a knife at her throat. In her own room. Now she feared for her family, and the two strangers. "Go to Hell."

"What the hell?!" Dean shouted, hearing a high-pitched scream and a sickening snap. He jumped up, rallying the hounds to raise a hellish chorus. He was sick of waiting around, he fired his last rock salt bullet, and bolted towards the sound.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. This was by far, the most stupid thing he had seen his sibling do. But he understood, as he had been ready to do the same. He swung the rod, knocking away the Demon, so Reid could use the last of their salt to repair it.

Reid was trying so hard to not break down. His hands shook as the line was restored, this was what he could label as literally, 'a night from Hell.' The scream he had heard was Leo.

Stella felt like she couldn't move. Gabriel was now up and snarling, the fur was fully upright on his body. The gentle dog looked terrifying as he stood in front of the toddler, right between her and the danger in the room. Somehow, a Hellhound had gotten in, and was ready to attack, advancing on the two, with a battle cry all his own.

* * *

"Any last words?" Nelson asked, twirling the knife, to where it flashed in the low light. The sound that had burst from the woman's lips was by far satisfying, as he had broken her ankle to stop her struggles. "Such a desperate attempt." He raised the knife, before bringing it down in an arc towards the heart.

Leo didn't flinch as the knife came down. And she sure as hell didn't hesitate to use what little strength she had left to fight just as a gunshot rang out.

Dean had rushed into Stella's room and fired, sending the Hellhound skittering away. Gabriel's snarls had alerted the hunter, to what was happening. He fired again and again, pumping the gun continuously. He saw the frightened girl, shaking, and felt pity as he knew she probably had no clue what was happening. A growl from Gabriel, and a scraping of nails had him firing again.

Nelson had jumped from the shock of the gunshot, and the sudden assault of his victim. He flung her down and slashed with his knife, a manic grin on his face. He was congratulating himself on victory when his eyes widened with shock and jerked backwards, like a broken puppet.

* * *

Garcia and JJ both jumped when the phone rang. "Hotch!" JJ said, then stopped, listening. "Yes, Garcia's with me." She squeezed the other woman's hand when he broke the news. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

Garcia felt the tears come, when she saw JJ's reaction. The overwhelming feeling of grief came up when she saw her friend sink into a chair without a word. She knew it could only be bad.

* * *

"I'm so sorry." Lewis said, as the coroner rolled the body on the gurney into the van, while he talked to the person being attended to by a medic. He hoped the event never happened again, at least not in his lifetime. He had the absolute hell scared out of him. He would not be accepting any new people on his team, not after this.

Skylar felt immense relief. He was glad the hellish case was closed, they had been greeted by a strange scene, but didn't question it. Everyone was safe, and their killer, at last, was caught. He smiled, watching what was before him.

"You should go to the hospital hard-head." Zeke said, shaking his head. Tonight was a close call, a damn close call. He was just thanking God that it was over, as he looked at the person leaning against him and placed a kiss on their cheek.

"It's OK." Leo gave her supervisor a smile. "And no way, I'm—OW!" She winced, as the medic finished disinfecting and bandaging the slice along her right cheek. It was numb, but it would hurt like hell later when the medicine wore off. She closed her eyes as the medic focused on treating her ankle, taking comfort from her best friend and little one.

"She's a fighter." Reid looked to see Morgan beside him. He offered his friend a lopsided, and tired smile. He knew Morgan, along with Gideon, had discovered a dead Nelson and Reid's cousin injured in her room. It had been a roller coaster ride, for sure. One he hoped, they wouldn't have for a long time.

Morgan smiled, glad for once, there was a happy ending. The sight of seeing Nelson on the floor, in a pool of blood and a knife sticking out of his chest, was unexpected to say the least. He had helped Leo to her feet and picked her up, when it was apparent she couldn't apply pressure to her left foot. He was glad they had been able to save their friend and his family, maybe, now, they could all sleep decently tonight with that knowledge.

* * *

Gideon smiled as he shook Lewis' hand, along with the others. It was the next morning, and it was proving to be a good morning. Dawn had come after a few hours, when the scene was fully processed, and they had just finished breakfast. "We were glad to help." He said, in response to Lewis' thanks for their help, in solving the case. He chuckled a little, seeing Leo chase Stella on crutches around the yard.

Hotch smiled, it seemed nothing slowed the young woman down, they watched mother and daughter playing and laughing as Gabriel joined in. Moments like these, were what made the job worth it, to him. To see people, have the strength and courage to pick up the pieces, and stick them back together.

Stella looked behind her and laughed as she ran back and hugged her mother tightly. When the short man had put her down, she had ran right into Leo's arms with tears streaming down her face. Tears that had been wiped away gently and stopped as she had been rocked and comforted, with hugs and kisses. She hadn't left her mother's side since and as they sat in the yard, Stella closed her eyes, wrapped in that same hug that gave her security and the feeling of being loved.

Garcia smiled, the scene was a touching one. She had been ready to cry last night, when JJ finally spoke and explained everything. She had cried, but with relief and joy, as while one life had ended, it hadn't been any of the ones she loved.

JJ couldn't imagine it. If she had been almost killed, she would still be freaking out. But, she observed that Leo, was the exact opposite. They had stopped by, to say goodbye to the CSIs and Reid on the way home, but had been invited to breakfast and she had to admire the strength of the young mother. She felt that both of them would be alright, as it seemed they possessed a lot of faith and courage. And it was refreshing, to see someone with such a strong spirit.

* * *

"Have they left yet?" Sam turned to see his brother, and smiled. They had made a narrow escape from the house. He had been certain, that he would have died last night. The Hellhounds had broken the salt, but before they reached him and Reid, a flash of white and they just vanished in thin air. The salt had also disappeared and no sign of their fight remained. Now they were watching from a little hill, facing the house. His vision had helped them save lives.

"No, not yet, why?"

Dean sighed and placed his head against a tree trunk. They had wanted to know what had happened, so he parked the Impala in the woods near the hill, and watched from their vantage point. When inspecting his baby, he had noticed something and he wasn't leaving till his beauty had her full appearance. "We're not leaving, till Rambo Barbie coughs up something. And it's not funny!"

Sam laughed, as he saw what Dean was talking about. It looked like they were getting company for the ride ahead. "You are such a jerk." He kept laughing, as it was funny to him.

"Yeah, yeah Bitch." Dean was unable to stop the slight smile that formed on his lips, as finally the BAU team and the CSIs, weary from the exhausting battle, left to go home. He looked up at the sky, it was a bright blue, and seemed to offer hope. "Let's go." The two got into the Impala and heading down, they didn't know what to expect on their new journey, but they knew one thing. Family ties ran thicker than blood, and come Hell or high water, they would be inseparable. The car was parked, the brothers got out again and went inside the house.

Two facts remained: one, was destiny wasn't done with them yet, not by a long shot. And two, there were still many secrets to come to light, but for now, they kept in the darkness as both Impala and Chevrolet pulled out of the driveway. And embarked on an adventure that none were prepared for, as uncharted territory was about to be reached, and a lot more monsters waiting for them.


End file.
